ChChChanges
by dancedance
Summary: With the war edging closer than ever, Harry and his friends are sent out of the country and into the world of Muggles for safety measures. Will they be able to survive high school without magic away in a place completely foreign to them?
1. Mile High Club

**Summary: **When the happenings at Hogwarts in the coming year are too much for the collective school to handle with the war fast approaching, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny are sent to live in America where they can live protected and away from the Dark Lord - hopefully - as well at the Ministry of Magic. How will they deal with the loss of their magic when they're shuffled into a Muggle school?

* * *

**Chapter One - Mile High Club.. well, not in _that _way **

"But.. but.. I don't understand," Hermoine said clearly caught off-guard by Mr. Weasley's words. "America?"

"Yes," he said in a tone that was rather too cheerful for the occasion. "You, Ron, Harry, and Ginny will be going to America to study instead of Hogwarts this year. Muggle school, in fact. Dumbledore thinks it's best that you are out of the country entirely and on low profile until this whole mess with the Ministry is over. He thinks the whole lot of you will end up in Azkaban when they get word of exactly what happened. Either that or dub you insane for going after You-Know-Who since they apparently think he's dead." Mr. Weasly spoke quickly as he packed his things for an overnight trip into a muggle suitcase and shut it over so carefully, marveling as it clicked shut."I suggest you all stop googling at me and get to packing. There is no changing Dumbledore's mind in this matter I'm afraid."

The four of them stood there with unhinged jaws as they watched him leave the room.

"This is honestly the worst thing that could ever happen. Do they think we are children? That we can't handle ourselves?" Hermoine ranted as she threw her things rather messy into the luggage they were provided in a fit of rage. "I mean, we risked our lives for them and this is what they repay us by doing? Shipping us off to land of the bloody free?"

Ron opened his mouth to comment on her last remark but closed it thinking it best to keep his mouth shut while she was in the state she was in. He obviously didn't want to go like the rest of them - especially to a muggle school. Ginny and himself had never attended one unlike Hermoine and Harry. Although Hermoine didn't say much about it, he knew Harry had hated his time there and Ron wasn't exactly eager to experience the same.

"Well.. maybe it'll be fun," Ginny chimed in hoping to push back a bit of the negative energy floating around the room. "We get to see some new sights and going to a Muggle school doesn't sound all that bad."

"Only someone as thick as a wall would say that," Harry said as he appeared to be brooding in the corner of his bed. Looking down at his knees as he spoke, he didn't even catch glimpse of the painful expression written across the redheaded girl's face. "Those schools are absolutely ridiculous. You don't learn anything of use in them either."

Hermoine raised a brow to Harry's obvious mood and rolled her eyes. "Just because you had to endure Muggle school with your awful cousin doesn't mean they're all bad. Are you forgetting I attended it also? It isn't nearly as interesting as Hogwarts but it isn't as bad as you make it out to be. Honestly, you act as though it were a prison."

* * *

After an hour's worth of travel by van, the group - mainly Harry - sulked towards the boarding gate hoping that if they went as slow as possible that they might hear word of a change of plans. Unfortunately, this didn't happen and they loaded onto the plane with Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron a bit too pleased to be riding a plane no matter where the destination was.

"Why are we taking a plane in the first place?" Hermoine asked as she moved to her seat near the window followed by Ron and Harry while Ginny and Mr. Weasley sat in the row adjacent to them.

"Because...," he said before he lowered his voice and leaned over Ginny's lap to avoid being overheard at any cost. "We can't risk them tailing us. They won't expect us to be doing things the hard way." He moved up to sit back in his former position and watched in amazed curiousity as Muggles piled onto the plane and took their seat around him.

Hermoine sat back and stared out the window as the drizzling rain splattered lightly against the pane of glass. It was dreary weather that clearly matched their moods. With a sigh, she let her head thump against the cushioned seat all set and ready to get the ride over with.

Harry clearly had the same thing on his mind as he fastened his seatbelt when the button above him flashed yellow. _Maybe it will be better. The only reason I didn't have any friends was because every kid there was scared Dudley was going to knock the daylights out of them if they so much as associated with me. Plus, I have Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny. What more friends do I need?

* * *

An hour had passed since they had taken off and were now over open waters. Ginny quietly fretted by twisting the ends of her olive green tee in her petite hands. She didn't like the idea of being in a plane. Of course, it wasn't the height that terrified her. She had been on a broom loads of times of course but she was the one in control. Lots of things could go wrong on a plane. It could crash, it could explode. __Merlin only knows why Muggles enjoy these things. They're like death traps._

Her brother, however, didn't seem to share her feelings. Actually, he hadn't been able to feel his left shoulder for the past half hour. A bit after they took off, Hermoine had fallen asleep. When she shifted, she mistakenly confused Ron's shoulder for a pillow and made herself quite at home. Not that he was complaining or anything. He tried to remain as still and quiet as possible so she didn't wake. He often caught himself staring at her sleeping form on more than one occasion. "Get a hold of yourself, Ron," he muttered unaudibly to himself. "It's Hermoine." _Just because she looks so perfect when she.. no, wait!_

* * *

"May I have your attention?" A polite woman began over the plane's intercom system. Will all passengers please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land shortly."

* * *

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so all constructive criticism is very welcomed as always. 


	2. Almost normal

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.. yada yada yada. I'm not affiliated or associated with anyone who has written or published the Harry Potter series. Obviously.

**Chapter Two - Almost Normal**

"May I have your attention?" A polite woman began over the plane's intercom system. "Will all passengers please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land shortly."

Hermoine's brows furrowed as the intercom clicked off and her eyes fluttered up. In a drowsy haze, she looked up and almost jumped out her skin at the sight of the red hair dangling above her. Instantly, she sat up and was at a rare loss of words. She was sitting straighter than most normal people would in normal circumstances. But this was not normal circimstances as far as she was concerned. _Ohmygod, he must think I've finally gone over the bin, _she thought before taking a quick glance at his face. He didn't wear an annoyed or embarrassed expression as she figured he would be. Instead - she couldn't quite put her finger on it -, he almost looked... pleased?

"I-I'm sorry.. Honestly, I had no idea...," she started but trailed off when she saw Ron's lips form into a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing," he said after a moment of tense silence. Before he could say another word, he felt Harry poke him lightly in the side to get his attention.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked with a puzzled expression. "It's time to get off."

Harry didn't bother to notice his two best friends as they scurried about in an odd manner to get their bags together. He didn't realize what was up with them. His thoughts and nerves had got the best of him during the plane trip that he didn't find it strange that Hermoine had used Ron's shoulder as her personal pillow. Ginny, however, obviously seemed to notice at some point what was going on because she had a sly smile plastered on her face as she followed the trio off the plane.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ginny asked her dad as they exited the taxi they had taken from the airport and were quickly greeted by a blast of sticky, hot air and a certain fragrance to the atmosphere that reminded her of the ocean. "You never told us _which _part of the states we were headed to."

"Oh, that's right, I didn't," Mr. Weasley replied as he took in his surroundings. The houses were not the same as they were back in London or the Burrow. There were spaces between the homes and most of the houses didn't resemble one another. "We're in Louisiana. Although I'm not too fond of the weather," he said making a show of wiping the trinkling drops of sweat from his forehead, "I've heard it gets pretty rowdy during Mardi Gras."

The group gave a collective "ohhh.." but none seemed to have any objections though they weren't jumping for joy either.

"Where are we staying?" Hermoine asked as they walked towards a small motel's shaded entrance. "Surely you don't think we will be staying _here_ the whole year?" Her finger pointed eagerly at the motel lobby. Well, it wasn't so much of a lobby as it was two chairs, a snack and coke machine, and a check-in counter.

"No, no, of course not. You lot will be staying here for a week before school begins. After that, you will be moved into a small apartment near the school you will be attending. Despite the fact that I will not be there all the time, we will be keeping an eye on all of you and trust me when I say that nothing will get past us." His tone changed from calm to an eerie threat and all four of them got the jest of what he was saying.

"As you know, no magic outside of Hogwarts which means that your wand will only be taken out if needed and you will not being them to school with you under any circumstances. Are we understood?" They nodded and Harry made an unaudible profanity under his breath. "Good. Now then, I suggest you lot check in. Don't hesitate to explore the area although I advise you all not to stay out too long after the sun goes down. Merlin knows what kind of people lurk in the shadows."

With that, he walked off and disappeared as he rounded the corner of the block. Looking at one another, they made no conversation as they headed inside the motel to check into their new lives.

* * *

"Honestly, these people do not know how to keep a clean room," Hermoine cried as she held a drinking glass in her hand as an example. "I mean, look at these glasses! They're filthy!"

"I don't see any dirt," Harry said as he inspected it with little interest.

"Are you blind? Just look at it!" She shoved the glass outward hoping the others would come in for a closer view.

"Hermoine, it's a spot," Ron objected, pointing to the speck of dirt on the edge of the rim.

"A spot? A SPOT! It doesn't matter if it's a spot or a mountain of mud! They obviously are blind and don't even care about the people who have to stay here."

Ron simply rolled his eyes while Ginny surpressed a small giggle as Hermoine used the edge of her shirt to furiously rub away the small mark on the glass. Harry sighed and kicked his suitcase underneath the bed, not bothering to unpack. Why bother? They were only staying for a week. _Unlike the rest, I think I'll save my energy for when we really move._ He sank back into the double bed we would be sharing with Ron and clasped his hand under his head staring at the poorly painted ceiling. Thoughts racing through his mind but nothing sticking in particular. He had been lying in that same spot for 15 minutes before he was brought out of his trance when the bed shifted. Harry glanced over to where he felt someone sit down and saw it was Ginny.

"Something interesting up there I should know about?" she asked with a small smile upon her lips.

He didn't move any part of his body but his head as he turned towards her. "No, sorry. Just paint, er, I think," he said referring to the brown stains in the corner from water damage from the room above them. _Wow, we're really in utopia now._

Ron and Hermoine now sat together on the end of her bed; Ron with the remote in hand. Even though the tv only got 6 channels, he still sat there in amazement clicking the buttons - making the channels change, increasing and decreasing the volume, adding closed caption.

"Honestly, Ron, could you keep it on one channel for a change?"

"But what if there's a better play on another one of those things? Then I'll have completely missed it!" he said as he continued to browse through the channels with delight.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled herself off the bed walking to the door and opened it. She was hit with a blast of hot air that almost seemed wanted in contrast to the cold atmosphere of their room. Straight ahead, she noticed a gate surrounding something that looked like a pool. She never had the chance to ever swim in one but she had read about them in books. Her once irritated mood turned to a cheerful one as she turned to face her friends.

"Hey, do you all see that?" she asked, pointing to the pool. "I think it's as good as time as any to go swimming. Beats sitting around here all day while Ron attempts to short out the electricity with the television."

"Oh, that's a great idea! I knew I packed my bathing suit for a reason." Ginny gleefully made her way to her suitcase and took out a few items before heading to the bathroom. Harry simply shrugged and Ron was too into what he was doing to even bother to pay attention to Hermoine.

Hermoine rolled her eyes at the boys' lack of enthusiasm and followed Ginny into the bathroom with her bathing suit already in hand. They came out 15 minutes later covering themselves with a modest shirt and a pair of shorts over their swim suits and each had a white towel in hand via the motel's bathroom. Neither of the boys bothered to look up as Hermoine spoke. "We'll be out by the pool if you two decide to join us."

Walking outside, their flip flops helped them avoid the heat of the concrete ground from burning their feet. It was indeed a hot day - almost 100F - so they figured the pool would give them a chance to have some fun while staying cool all the same. Opening the wrought iron gate, they strolled into the confinements and set their things down on the two nearest beach chairs before shedding their top layer of clothing. Ginny wore a light green two piece that brought out the redness of her straight locks that were now pulled up into a ponytail. It had white swirls for patterns on the material that matched her white flip flops. Hermoine was wearing a rather bland two piece in comparison to Ginny's - it was red with the top tying around her neck like a halter - but still just as sexy.

"I wonder if Harry and Ron will be joining us anytime soon," Ginny said to Hermoine as they both sat down at the edge of the pool and let their feet dangle in the cool water as they talked.

"I don't know. Ron seemed unnaturally entertained by the telly and Harry.. well, you know how he is."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ginny sighed. Although Hermoine was really good company to talk to, she had too much energy stored up that just sitting there was getting to be a bore.

* * *

"Harry.. I'm bored," Ron practically moaned as he flipped the television off. "I think the girls had the right idea about the dool-"

"Pool," Harry corrected.

"Yeah, that. Maybe we should get out.. you know, before your staring puts a hole in the ceiling."

Harry just shrugged and got ready. As soon as they were finished, they walked out with towels in hand. As they reached the gate, they realized Hermoine and Ginny were sitting with their backs to them. Ron took in the sight of Hermoine's bare back. He neer noticed the curve of her waist or how mature her body was until now. He was openly gapping at her until Harry elbowed him in the ribs before whispering. "They're sitting ducks. Wanna have some fun, mate?"

Ron regained his composure, smirked, and nodded. As quietly as possible, they crept up behind Ginny and Hermoine leaning in to push them in. The girls - having already heard them coming - waited till the last possible minute and moved to the side while using both hands to push them in. Harry and Ron landed in the pool with a splash. Ginny erupted into a fit of giggles while Hermoine just sat there grinning with satisfaction.

"We may not have our magic, but we're not deaf," Hermoine stated, quite pleased with herself as she watched Ron come up to the surface. He swept back his red hair and moved closer to Hermoine by the edge and rested his arms against the side. Staring up, he gave her one of his loopsided grins. Her heart practically melted at the sight of him. The water glistened over his freckled skin perfectly and the way his muscles... _Oh get a grip, Hermoine. It's Ron even if you've never been more turned on than now. It's still Ron._

"Yeah, well, you just made a big mistake," she heard him say, pulling her out of her train of thoughts.

"And what would that be, Ron?"

"You're too close to the edge..."

He shot his arms out, grabbing Hermoine's legs, and quickly dragged her into the pool causing her to let out a yelp of surprise before she went under with a splash. Coming back up, she felt his arms around her waist and as much as she would have liked to stay that way for a few minutes, she couldn't. Ron was only playing with her - as a friend. Why bother? Instead, she struggled out of his arms much to his dismay.

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Ugh, nevermind," she said as she smoothed her thick brown hair out of her face. "You are impossible."

"You know, I like you better when you're wet," he said with a playful grin. "You don't put up a very big fight." He winked and she could do nothing but be left speechless from his comment.

"That is it! You're going to get it!" Hermoine pounced like a cat and pushed him underwater - impressively dunking him before being pulled down herself. Both coming up for air, she had little time to react before he placed both hands on either sides of her waist and managed to throw her a few inches across the water. Hermoine let out a scream - half surprised, half pleasantly satisfied - and pushed her thick brown hair out of her face. Laughing, she lunged forward after Ron. "Ron, get back here!"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Although it's mostly Ron/Hermoine, there will be some Harry/Ginny interaction as well for any of those who like them as well - like me. 


	3. Adventures in Clubbing

Disclaimer: You know the bloody drill...

**Chapter 3 - Adventures in Clubbing**

Harry and Ginny had left to go find themselves something to eat which left Ron and Hermione time alone in the motel's pool. It had been an hour since the pair had gone and getting awfully quiet. Ron was swimming lesiurely while Hermione had made herself comfortable on a stretched out beach chair with her eyes closed attempting to soak up some sun. Ron came up from under the water at the edge of the pool closest to where Hermione lay. His eyes instantly locked in on her bare legs. He never noticed her legs to look so lean before now. _Maybe it was those socks? I don't see how they bare to wear those horrid things. _Ron's gaze traveled up from her legs to her tummy which only showed the faintest traces of abs. As he kept going, he come to her chest. His ears reddened a bit at the thought of staring at her breasts then a bit more at the thought of her actually catching him doing so. Slowly moving up, he stared at her face - almost breathless at the sight. Her eyes were closed giving her a peaceful look and her damp hair - that was usually a bushy brown - now framed her face in almost perfect ringlets. The sun gave her body a subtle raidance from where he was sitting and she looked at an angel in his eyes.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slightly when she let herself utter a slight moan as she shifted in her seat. Ron's face suddenly turned a scarlet red and he pushed off the wall of the pool and started backstroking to the opposite end. She sat up for a moment as she watched him swim away. _Was he staring at me? _For a moment a small smile played on her lips at the thought but vanished almost as suddenly as it had appeared. _Nah.. who would stare at **this** body. _Mentally groaning, she sank back onto her chair and closed her eyes again.

* * *

"Ron, stop moving!"

"Well stop touching it and maybe I wouldn't move so much!"

Ron and Hermione decided to come in after she pointed out how red he was getting. He thought it was nothing until he looked in the mirror. Now, she was attempting to place a cool, damp washcloth on the back of his neck. His entire back was a light shade of red as well as the rest of his body. The sun had given him a nasty sunburn all over his body and everytime she tried to put the rag on his neck, he would inch away from her.

"Yeah, well if you had put some sunblock on before you decided to toast yourself under the sun, maybe you wouldn't be in this situation."

"And for the tenth time, what is sunblock!"

He moved again as she tried to help him. Growing tired of this, she rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the back of his neck as an attempt to get him to stop being such a prat. He let out a painful yelp and clenched the bed comforter in his fists.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, have you gone mental!"

"Well, if you would STOP MOVING!" She lifted herself off the bed and made her way to a suitcase in the corner. "Maybe I have something in my luggage." Digging through her things, she came to a green bottle in the mix with her lotions. "Here! Found it."

Twisting off the top, Hermione sat back down on the bed and squeezed a small handful out. "Ok, this might be a little cold." She spread a small amount over his right shoulder blade causing him to shudder as a chill from the cold substance shot up his spine.

"What is that?" he asked as she began to apply it over the rest of his back.

"Oh, just aloe," she said, thoughtful for a moment. "My mum always put it on me whenever I got a sunburn from the beach. I always carry it with me, you know, just in case." Her hands slid lower down his back and he felt his stomach flutter with excitement as well as other places. He closed his eyes and let himself give into the feel of her petite hands on his skin. They worked their way up and down his back sending tingles of pleasure throughout his body. They sat like this for another minute until she poked him.

"Ron?"

"Hmm," he replied, only now breaking out of his trance.

"Did you hear me?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "I said I'm done. You can finish the rest." She tossed him the bottle of aloe and hopped off the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower. You remember how to work the telly, right?"

He nodded, relunctly, and watched her close the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

The next two days were uneventful. The four of them usually spent most of the time in the pool until one of them would get hungry and they'd all walk to the McDonald's a few blocks down. Sitting at their usual table today, Ron and Harry slid into the booth opposite of Hermione and Ginny with a tray of food. Four drinks were spread out on the table already since the girls had decided to get the drinks while Harry and Ron waited for the food.

"You know, if we keep eating here everyday, we're gonna get fat," said Ginny as she took her hamburger and container of fries off the tray. "I work hard to keep my figure."

Ron's face twisted with a grim expression. "Ginny, don't talk like that when we're trying to eat." The images of his sister's figure were enough to make him lose his appetite.

"Oh shut up, Ron," Ginny retorted, rolling her eyes.

The meal continued in silence until Harry piped in with his mouth still half full of chewed up bits of cheeseburger. "Did we tell you guys about the party?"

"What party?" Ron and Hermione both asked in turn; Ron more curious than Hermione now.

"Well," Harry said after swallowing his food. "When Ginny and I were walking today, we saw a sign on a store window. There's a party at this teen club nearby. Something about a last bash before school. It looked like fun. Anyways, it's tonight." Ron seemed to glow at the idea and Ginny was smiling for ear to ear. All three of them looked at her suddenly, as if waiting for her approval.

"I- I don't know...," Hermione stuttered, almost dropping the fry out of her hand but remained quite composed. "I mean, I don't have anything..."

"...to wear?" Ginny asked, cutting her off. "Don't worry, you can borrow something of mine."

"Er, fine, I guess." Clubs weren't really Hermione's place of expertise but seeing the hopeful expressions on the other three's faces were enough to make anyone give in. She didn't want to ruin their evening. She just hoped she didn't embarass herself.

* * *

"Ginny, it's too small," Hermione moaned in protest as she examined the light blue tank top Ginny handed her. Both of them were walking around the room in their bras and underwear trying to figure out what to wear. Ginny had sent the boys out to go wait for the cab they called a few minutes ago so they could get ready in peace. Ginny had been digging through her tops with no luck of finding something Hermione would actually like or wear and was getting quite annoyed.

"Fine," Ginny sighed. "Here, try this one on then." She tossed her a slinky black halter top and Hermione pulled on over her bra and glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, turning around to face Ginny. The material was sewed together in a way that it dipped and clung in all the right areas but still left something to the imagination.

"Hot, but youmight want tolose the bra."

"What? Why?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked mischieviously. "Well, unless you want to go parading it around for everyone to see, but then again, that's your choice." Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks before moving to take it off. She later settled with a pair of dark denim jeans, a pair of her own black heels, and some silver hoops she borrowed from Ginny. Ginny was dressed long before she was wearing a light pink tank over a white one and a green skirt with green heels to match. While Ginny left her straight red locks of hair down after doing her make-up, Hermione opted to pin hers up with a clip. When they heard Harry yell that their cab was there, they quickly grabbed their purses and headed outside to where Ron and Harry were waiting for them. Ron's eyes practically bulged out their sockets at the sight of his sister's outfit - or lack of it for a term.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he yelled, his temperature rising and face growing red, "You cannot think you are going out in public when you're barely even have a layer of clothing on."

"Actually, Ron," she injected cooly. "I have two." She pointed to the double layer tank top she had on which only persisted to anger him even more. Of course, Ginny knew this but it was fun to play at her brother's over protective nature.

"Oh, you two, give it a rest," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Ron's attention switched from his sister's to Hermione's. His jaw almost unhinged at the sight of her. The moonlight danced brilliantly off the fabric of her top giving her a subtle glow. Trindels of curly brown hair framed her face perfectly. Before he could say something, she rounded towards the cab on her heel and climbed in, everyone else following suit. Ginny and Harry exchanged a look after this and she was happy that her brother's attention was off her outfit for the moment so she could actually enjoy this evening.

Arriving at the club, they didn't have school IDs to present to the bouncers but they relunctly let them in when they checked their regular ID cards. As they walked in, they were immediately hit with flashy lights reflecting off their surroundings from the packed dance floor. The different colors scattered wildly in play with the upbeat tempo of the music. It was oddly beautiful but almost revolting for Hermione at the same time. The four of them stuck together and made their way over to a nearby table on the edge of the club. The lighting there was dimmer and they could, at least hear their own thoughts.

Almost as soon as they sat down, a group of guys passed by, one of them flashing a flirtatious grin Hermione's way. He was tall, medium build with dark hair and eyes to match. A slight blush crept up Hermione's face and she didn't know how else to react other than to just smile back. Breaking away from his pack, he made his way over to the table where she was sitting.

"Wanna dance?" he asked over the music. She wasn't sure what to do and looked at Ginny who gave her a reassuring smile and pushed her to get up. _Why not?_ she thought to herself. _If I don't live it up now, I may never get the chance._

"Er, sure."

Sliding out the booth seats, she stood up allowing his arm to slink around her waist and lead her over to the dance floor. Ron's eyes - unbeknowest to him - had turned to slits as he watched Hermione leave with boiling amounts of jealously. _Ugh. why do I feel like this? It's not like I should care. I mean, it's only Hermione, right?_

He didn't lead her too far into the crowd - as it was practically packed - before they started dancing. Feeling how close his body was to hers, she tried to ignore it and just enjoy herself. Hermione wasn't exactly as experienced as most the girls her age were with boys. She could feel his hands running up the length of her waist and hips from behind her causing her to squirm a bit out of his way but it was nearly impossible. His hands circled her waist and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his pelvic bone beneath his jeans moving against the flesh of her lower back that had been revealed as her shirt inched it's way up from the top of her jeans. Pushing herself away, Hermione spun around to face him and hoped this would put more distance between them. That only caused him to wrap his arm around her waist bringing her closer. Flustered and frustrated, she pushed him away all together and left the dance floor with a huff.

Hermione could feel his presence behind her as she made her way back to the table. Halfway there, she felt someone grab her by the arm and forcefully stop her. Spinning around, their eyes met; his showed barely any emotion besides that of anger and maybe... pain.

"Let me go!" Hermione exclaimed over the music, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"What is your problem?" he asked in a low growl. "I thought we were dancing."

"I said," Hermione's voice lowered to match his tone, "let me go."

"You heard what she said," came a familair voice behind her, "Let her go."

Spinning around, Hermione caught a glimpse of Ron standing behind her. His eyes were intense and lit with a fury burning from within. A rush of relief came over her before she felt a twinge of anxiety in her stomach. She knew Ron couldn't always control his temper. Hermione prayed she didn't get him into more than he could handle. He was only about 3 inches taller than the other guy but wasn't built as big.

"I don't think this is any of your business, carrot top," the stranger said; his voice becoming eerily calm. "We were just talking, right?" He immediately tightened his hold on her arm and she winced slightly. Ron's face was turning an obvious shade of scarlet.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you." He glanced down at Hermione. The concern in his face was evident even over all the rage that she knew was building. Ron grasped her hand and attempted to pull her away - as if it were that easy.

"Oh yeah," he retorted. "Well, why don't we let her decide?" He looked oddly confident as she said that.

"Fine," Ron growled. "Hermione, do you want to come with me or stay here with him?"

Hermione tugged her arm away from the other guy and stared at him with a look that said 'I-am-not-one-to-mess-with'. "Why would I want to stay here?" He let go of her arm relunctly, allowing her to follow Ron back to the table. She didn't dare look back, afraid he'd follow her or worse.

As soon as they got back to the table, she noticed that Harry and Ginny were gone. Glancing around the club, she saw them getting a drink that the bar closest to the entrance. That meant her and Ron would be alone for a while. It wasn't like they had never been together without anyone else's company before because they had. It was just the dimly lit booth they were sitting at felt more intimate in a way. They sat there in silence for a few seconds before they both realized their hands were still together in one another's. Blushing furiously, they let go and stared at the table.

"Uhm, Ron," she started not sure of what to say in the uncomfortable silence. "Thanks. You know, back there. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up." Hermione looked up at Ron as she finished. She saw his ears grow red and he shrugged.

"Don't mention it," he said in a low voice. "I didn't think you should have been dancing with him in the first place."

"Really?" she asked with a curious tone, letting her face inch closer to his as if to read his face as he talked. "Why is that?"

Their eyes met in that in that instant, and if Ron felt anything like she did, she knew she wouldn't be getting that answer right away. She could almost feel his breath against her face. It made her shiver in anticipation as she stared into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. The eyes she had lost herself in time and time before.

"Because, I- I...," Ron stammered as he gazed down into the depths of her brown eyes, almost losing himself the way she already had. "Because I..."

His voice trailed off before they had a loud bang ring out from the opposite side of the club causing them to immediately pull apart, both wide eyed and panicing as they saw a crowd of kids making a run for the exits. They both slid out the booth as fast as they could, almost getting lost in the mix. Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's wrist to keep them from getting separated. As soon as they got outside, Ron broke into a run causing Hermione to follow him down the block. She let go of his wrist as they stopped in front of a closed restaurant.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked Hermione, leaning against the brick wall to catch his breath. She collapsed against wall too; her heart racing.

"A gunshot, I think," she said, ignoring his puzzled expression. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it!"

"Harry and Ginny! We need to find them!"

Hermione broke into a light sprint with Ron following close behind. She couldn't run nearly as fast as she intended with her heels. _Bloody shoes. I knew I should have worn flats._ They arrived at the club where there was a large crowd surrounding the entrance as well as an ambulance and several police cars.

"Oh god, please no," Hermionewhimperedaloudas she watched the ambulance wheeling out on a stretcher. "Harry! Ginny!"

"Right behind you," she heard a female squeak from behind her and Ron. Spinning around, she laid eyes on her weary pair of friends.

"I was so worried!" She took turns in hugging both of them, making sure it was really them and not just her mind playing a nasty trick on her. It was far from the life and death situations they faced before, but without any known healers nearby and their lack of magic, it was just as scary to her.

"Hermione," Ron said with comforting tone, touching a hand to her shoulder as if giving her the signal to stop smothering them to death. She sighed and moved back to Ron's side.

"Why don't we go?"Harry said; him and Ron leading the others away from the chaotic scene.

"I can call for a taxi."Hermione pulled out her cell phone from her purse and called the operator for a connection to the nearest cab. It was far too late for either Ron or Ginny to question the device she was using. They had all had a long night. The only thing any one of them wanted to do was get a good night's sleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that's the most I've written in a long time it seems. Please review!


	4. Settling In

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or anything to do with the books, movies, etc.

**Chapter 4** - **Settling In**

It had been a week since the incident took place at the club. There had been clips of it on the news the nextmorning but none of them seemed to pay attention to it. Even if they wanted to, however, they probably wouldn't have the time to take out of their busy schedule. The day after, Mr. Weasley had arrived and urged them to get their stuff packed again. Finally, they were moving into the apartment. Although the place was already furnished, the Weasleys and the Grangers sent some of their possessions to remind them of home. Of course, the Dursleys didn't bother to send a thing. Harry was grateful for this as he had no intentions of wanting any reminders of his time there.

The apartment was small but cozy and only a few blocks from the school they would be attending. There were two bedrooms with a bathroom in between, a small kitchen, and acommon roomthat was decorated with only a beige sofa. They planned on going shopping that day for appliances and household things. In the meantime, they had a table and chairs for 6 people placed in the corner of the livingroom nearest the kitchen, a long end table placed in front the sofa, another smaller one beside it, and a few lamps and knick knacks all sent from Mrs. Weasley via Fred and George. Hermione's parents sent her some photos, her collection of books and CDs, and Crookshanks.

"I don't want that bloody beast in my room again, Hermione!" Ron snapped as Hermione picked her cat up off the bedroom floor he and Harry shared. She simply rolled her eyes and walked back to the common room, with Ron following close behind, setting Crookshanks down on the sofa.

"You can be such a git sometimes," Hermione said as she slid her purse onto her shoulder and grabbed the key to their apartment. "Honestly, he would never hurt a fly."

"That thing you call a cat has always had it in for me. Right from the start!"

"You're paranoid, you know that?" she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes again.

"Paranoid!"

"Yes."

"I am not!" he protested.

"No, you're just a prat, suppose," she replied coolly

"Oh, would you two just leave it," Ginny snapped as the taxi honked from two stories below. Ron followed Ginny down to the taxi waiting while Hermione waited for Harry so she could lock up behind him.

"I don't understand why I have to come," Harry complained, walking out the door. _Because I'm the only one with anything close to money, probably._

"Because you can't just sit around and do nothing," Hermione replied after giving him a little push towards the metal staircase. "Plus, I'm not going to be the only one who knows how to work an electric can opener in the middle of an appliance store with those two." Of course, she couldn't help but bite back a smile as she said this. She actually found their ignorance to muggle things quite amusing. Ron and Ginny -having grew up in a pure blooded wizardfamily - didn't seem very knowledgable when it came to items strictly of the muggle world. Having heard from Harry, she found Ron's first encounter with the telephone to be almost endearing in an odd sort of way.

"Oy! Hurry up!" Ron called from the cab causing Hermione and Harry to quicken their pace. Squishing into the taxi, it was a bit smaller than the ones they had previously taken.

"Ron, move over," Hermione said irritably as Harry pushed her against her ginger haired friend in attempts to get himself settled in the taxi.

"Why do I have to move?"

"Because if Harry keeps pushing me," she said, trying to keep herself from being pushed any further, "I'm going to wind up on your lap!" As soon as the words escaped her lips, her cheeks suddenly matched Ron's flaming ears.

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Ginnyteased. Harry could only stare, a bit dumbfounded at his three friends.

The cab was silent until they arrived at the Wal Mart department store. The guys split apart from the girls with their own individual shopping cart towards the food while Hermione and Ginny went off to look for dishes.

So far Harry and Ron had only managed to get ice cream and cereal the whole thirty minutes they were there so far. Both didn't want what the other wanted and they only had a limited amount of money for food this month that Harry reasoned they shouldn't spurlge too much. Ron, of course,mentioned he sounded like Hermione, and he threw in a box of cookies.

"So about what Ginny said in the taxi?" Harry asked as Ron examined the rows of soft drinks.

"Hmm?" he replied, not quite paying attention to his best friend.

"Nevermind. Grab that bottle of root beer, will ya?"

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were browsing an aisle of dinnerware looking over the many designs on the numerous plates and dishes. Ginny dragged a finger across an ivory colored plate with elegant floral designs on the surface. "What do you think of these?" she asked, picking the plate up off the shelf.

"I was thinking something simple would be best," Hermione stated before adding an afterthought after seeing the disappointment on her friend's face. "Butthey're nice. What about these?" She picked up a set of white plates with blue edging and held them up for Ginny to examine.

"They're.. okay," she replied with a little hesitation.

"Okay? Like you like them okay? Or they're honestly the most horrible things you've ever seen okay?"

"Uhm, somewhere in between?"

Hermione let out a huff and set them back down on the shelf. They spent most of their time in the store comparing different appliances and household items until they settled on one. However, they ended up getting both sets of dishes since they couldn't seem to agree on any others. It had been a long time since Hermione actually did something so normal like shopping for household items. She never dreamed she would be doing so with Ginny. Well, she never even dreamed she'd be spending her 6th year at Hogwarts in America either. After they finished their shopping, they set off to look for Ron and Harry.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked tentively.

"Yeah?"

"When are you ever going to admit you have feelings for my brother?"

"What!" Hermione hissed, appearing scandalized at the mere question while a brush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious that you wouldn't mind having to sit on his lap earlier. I doubt he would have minded either." Ginny shot her a suggestive grin and chuckled. Hermione, however, blushed even morefuriously. In all honestly, she wished she did have the nerve to do something so bold as sitting on Ron's lap or even bolder things like kissing. She had often caught herself thinking back to the night in the club after he saved her from that guy on the dance floor. They never talked about, of course. The thought of it made her cheeks grow pink. Hermione only wished that gunshot had never gone off. At least then she wouldn't have to question what we was going to say or do to her at that moment. She could still remember the feeling of his breath hot against her lips as they inched so closely together. _Maybe,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe there really was a chance he actually liked me. _

Shaking the memory away, she glanced at Ginny who was shooting her a questionable look. It was hard to make out though. She wasn't like her brother. Ron's emotions were so easy to read. He wore his heart on his sleeve and naturally his Weasley ears gave him away unintentionally everytime. But, Ginny, she was different. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was what happened with Tom Riddle's diary in her first year that had shattered her innocence and gave her that air of mystery. She figured that's why so many guys were attracted to her. She was definitely more experienced in the guy department than Hermione was. Maybe that's what prompted her to ask Ginny what she thought.

"Trust me when I say this Hermione, my brother is crazy about you. I remember one night I went looking for some extra parchement in his room, and let's just say, it wasn't Lavender or Parvati's name he was moaning in his sleep." Ginny raised a eyebrow as her eyes twinkled with revelation. Hermione simply blushed.

_Did he really dream about me? The way I dream about him?_ she thought, taken aback by this sudden grasp of information. "Well, I still don't know. I mean, how am I supposed to tell him I fancy him? What if I scare him or something?"

"Who do you fancy, now?" a voice asked behind her. Spinning around, the girls met with a really confused Harry and a Ron who was seething with unspoken anger.

"We're you two eavesdropping?" Ginny asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well?" Ron asked impatiently, ignoring his little sister.

"Well, what?"

"Who do you fancy?"

"Honestly, Ron. It's none of your business who I fancy." She instantly crinched at her words. Of course it was his business! It was like she was turning her own words around.

"It's _Vicky_, isn't it? I knew it. I knew you two always had something-"

"His name is Viktor," she retorted out of habit. "And no, he is not the one I have feelings for." Her voice grew low and a bit unsteady with that last sentence. She sighed and leaned against the shelves of toliet paper and paper towels. Looking down at the white tiles, she avoided looking at him entirely for a moment.

"Ginny," Harry intruded before grabbing Ginny's arm, "I think I forgot to get some chocolate. Come with me?" He merely asked as a consideration then began pulling her away from their friends. Ginny shot Ron a menacing glance before allowing herself to be pulled away.

"Then who could it be?" he asked coolly, crossing his arms across his chest. She let out a breath as if finally coming to some conclusion.

"It's you," she whispered and suddenly found the courage to look him in the eyes. Ron's blue eyes grew wide ather revelation. He moved a step closer to her; his taller frame towering over her like a shadow._Did she just say that she fancied me? Wait, what?_ "Say that again?"

His eyes were a darker shade of blue even in his disbelief.She could see the awe in his eyes and something hazier she failed to recgonize at that moment.

"Oh Ron, it's always been you," Hermione said quietly, her voice growing more desperate. "How could it not be? Ever since our third year when you stood up to Sirius with that broken leg of yours. You were so brave and I knew after we escaped that you were the one I wanted. Viktor, he was just a, a friend." She stopped for a second to recollect her thoughts. _Am I really saying all of this?_ "Everytime we talked in the library, I wished it were you there sitting next to me. Everytime we laughed or shared a moment, I wished it were you who was telling the joke. When he asked me to the Yule Ball, I just wished you hadasked me first."

Ron watched on as she spilled her feelings out to him. He didn't even know what to think or say to that. He'd never been any good with feelings or women for that matter. Her eyes lowered as she finished, clearly waiting for him to say something. _Say something, you git! _he screamed to himself in his head. _What am I supposed to say!_

When they spent the next minute in silence, she wanted to bang her head against a wall. _How could I be so stupid? Of course he doesn't feel the same way about me. How could he? I just made a complete fool of myself and now-_

Her thoughts instantly cut themselves off the moment she felt his lips capture hers. Startled by the sudden boldness, she stumbled against the shelves feeling them shake against the additional of weight. After she overcame the initial shock, she began to kiss him back. Their first kiss was awkward, like all first kisses, sending a warm sensation through her entire body. Ron pulled backbefore her hands to lock around his neck. He smiled as she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck and stared at his chest, smiling herself. His arms wrapped around her petite waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Hermione," he said in a husky voice that was so low and intimate, she knew it was only for her, "It's always been you too." Hermione's smile grew as their lips connected for a second kiss. This time, he felt her mouth open slightly as she kissed him backand he deepened the kiss. He let his hand caress her from hip to waist as she pressed herself against him clinging tighter than before. Suddenly, she pulled away and they both stood there breathless, looking into each other's eyes.

"I don't think we should be doing this in the middle of the grocery section," Hermione said with a trace of disappointment in her voice as her arms fell from around her neck. _Leave it to Hermione to be the voice of reason when all I want to do is snog her senseless._

"Yeah, it's disgusting," a voice rang out a few feet away. The pair looked over to see Ginny and Harry with a bar of chocolate in hand. Ginny smiled despite having to witness their public display of affection while Harry just looked on with a knowing look.

"No wonder the aisle's so empty,"he added before a suppressed grin flashed across his face. Hermione looked down at her shoes smiling as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"No oneasked to watch," Ron injected with a cheeky grin, pulling her closer. Hermione rolled her eyes, swatting him on the arm.

"Let's just go," Hermione said pulled away and allowed Ron's hand to intertwine with her own as they followed their friends to the front of the department store.

"So you and Hermione, huh?"

Harry and Ron were in thecommon roomwhile the girls decorated their room for the time being. Ron lifted the television Hermione'sdad sent over just an hour ago onto one of the fold out tables they had bought. His dad and brothers had dropped off a load of furniture from them and the Grangers while they were out. They all decided it was best to put the only television in the livingroom much to Ron's dismay. He had been hoping to put it in his and Harry's room.

Sitting back down next to Harry, he shrugged and tried to turn the tv on. "Yeah, I guess so," Ron said as he continued to press the power button with no success. "I mean, it's great and everything but now.. oh bloody hell!" He threw the remote down onto the end tablewith a grunt of frustration.

Harry looked on with amusement before checking the plug to the tv. "Settle down, mate," he said as he pushed himself off the sofa and went to plug it into the outlet. "It's just not plugged in." He inserted the plug andplopped back down. Ron picked up the remote and clicked the power button causing the television to snap on. His face lit up with delight and he flipped through the channels.

"I guess, I don't know. What happens if I do something and it completely messes up our friendship?"

"What would you do? I know you'rea git," he said as is it were the most obvious thing in the world."But if I know anything, it's that you wouldn't intentionally tryto hurt Hermione."

"That's just it, Harry," Ron said, settling on a movie on one of the cable stations, "You know how us blokes are. We don't mean to hurt them but then we'll say something and the next minute they're crying."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Harry said, remembering the fiasco with Cho. "At least Hermione didn't cry when you kissed her. That's a good thing. But, seriously, I think you two will do each other some good."

Ron shrugged and asked after a minute. "So, you're not mad or anything, are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Harry asked with a bit of hesitation. He knew why we would be mad. He couldn't help but feel a little jealousy. Not because it was Hermione with Ron. Well, actually, that was why he was jealous. Both of them had someone and that someone was each other. He couldn't help but feel a bit out of the loop.

"Well, maybe you feel likeeverything's going to change. Which won't happen. Just because Hermione and I are together doesn't mean things are going to be any different."

"Things will be different but I can't do anything to change it," he said. Both Ron and him knew he was right and there was no denying it. "Just no snogging in front of Ginny or me. It was bad enough we had to see you two going at it in the store today."

"Sure thing, mate. I can't make you any promises though." Ron raised his eyebrows and shot him a suggestive grin. Harry just rolled his eyes and let himself get drawn into the movie on the screen.

"What are you two watching?" Hermione asked as she walked around the couch and sat down next to Ron. Her bushy brown was pulled up into a messy ponytail with random pieces out of place from working to get her and Ginny's room situated to their liking. Henoticed her cheeks were a bit flushed and sweat trickled around the edges of her hair line.Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she snuggled up closer to enjoy the closeness. It wasn't weird like she expected it to be. Everything little thing they did felt natural to her. Resting her head on his shoulder, he played with the ends of her hair as he continued to watch the movie. It wasn't Hermione's particular cup of tea but Ron was into it so she didn't bother to say anything.

Ginny, on the other hand, didn't care what her brother thought. "This looks boring," Ginny said, picking up the remote as she made herself comfortable between Ron and Harry and began flipping through the channels much to the boys protest.

"Oh shut up!" Ginny snapped, settling on a primetime drama. "We are not about to watch a group of blokes killing each other."

"Well who wants to watch a bunch of bloody girls crying?" Ron protested, looking to Harry for help who just shook his head.

"Language, Ronald," Hermione said disapprovingly. "Honestly..."

Ron rolled his eyes and shot another look at Harry. Some things never change.

_A.N. - Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts! They will be starting school in the next chapter. :-)_


End file.
